Rumble
by RyanGosling4Ever
Summary: Oneshot. A very different twist to the big GreaserSoc final rumble. Note: There are no actual characters from the book, just the setting and situation of The Outsiders. My VERY first fanfic, so please no flames! RR! Complete


Author's note START: This story combines and twists together the book "The Outsiders" by S.E. Hinton, "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" by C.S. Lewis, and the movie "Dead Poets Society".   
  
  
"Lizzie!" Kevin cried out in surprise. My twin Neil, and the rest of the group, including my boyfriend Charlie, Knox, Todd, Cameron, Meeks, and Pitts all came in with me and Neil into our house, a beautiful mansion. We rejoined my other twins. Actually we're a set of "fifty-tuplets". I embraced all of them passionately, for I had not seen all of them for so long.  
  
"We're going to have a war-rumble tonight against the Socs."  
  
I turned to them. "May I be in it too?" I saw Kevin give Scott a worried glance and he gently pulled me aside.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be in this Lizzie? Rumbles have changed. Now rumbles invoves heaters and knives, and people get killed with heaters and knives! I just don't want that happening to you. You're too precious to us."  
  
"Awww Kevin, you are so sweet. But you'll be outnumbered! I can't stand the idea of losing any of you, especially you, to the Socs. Please let me go!" Kevin looked at me worriedly. "Alright, but we're going to keep a close eye on you." he added protectively.  
***  
  
  
[Later that night].  
  
"They're here!" I said. Kevin was the first to look up and his eyes narrowed. The Socs jumped out of their cars and lumbered toward us. I took Charlie's hand and he held me close. Their leader, Demetrius, casually walked over and looked us up and down. He stopped in front of me and his mouth dropped open. I glared up at him and the ones around me (on our side) immediately formed a quick circle around me, to show that I'm taken and that they'll risk anything and everything to protect me. Demetrius went back to his gang and said quietly, "Now I want all of you to gang up on the guys. We outnumber them. Two of you will jump one of them. The missy is mine."  
  
"Now wait a minute!" one of his gang protested. "How come you the the girl??"  
  
"Because I'm the leader and if you don't like it, you know what they say: Take it or leave it." He glared at them menacingly. The others sighed and reluctantly admitted defeat. They came and lined up in front of us. Their line stretched on far beyond the ability of the eye to see. We were heavily outnumbered and either my brothers didn't notice, didn't want to notice, or didn't want the enemy to know that they noticed and think they're afraid. But whatever the reason, they didn't back down. Instead, Kevin stood up and walked over to the middle, right under a bright street lamp. He wasn't the average big and muscular toughie you'd picture in a gang fight. Instead, he's your everyday normal blonde 17 year old who's sick of the Socs. One of the Socs, a towering guy by the name of Paul, came forward and stood facing Kevin, challenging him. Kevin's more-blue-than-green eyes glittered like ice. They circled one another, each challenging the other to strike out. We all knew that as soon as either one throws a punch, the rumble would be on. Suddenly Paul swung but Kevin saw it coming and ducked. Suddenly everybody rushed toward each other and the fight began. Bodies were amist everywhere. I looked up, Demetrius was sauntering toward me. I backed up, only to run into the cold arms of the enemy. I screamed, momentarily startled, then I struggled in vain against the muscular arm that was locked in an iron grip against my throat. But I knew it was a lost cause as the arms dragged me back into the darkness. A wave of anger flashed in me. I didn't want to be a goner, and I wasn't about to be one. So I did the one sensible thing to do. I grabbed my attacker's arm and bit down...HARD.  
  
"YYYYAAAUUGGGGHH!!!!!" screamed one of the Socs gang. He let go of me withoug thinking to nurse his arm, and I quickly turned and socked him in the stomach with all my might. He doubled over and crumpled to the ground. I looked at my fist in amazement. Then I glanced up and gasped, horrified at what I was seeing. There were two Socs holding Kevin roughly by the shoulders and Demetrius was kicking and pounding on him with all his might. I felt my blood begin to boil and I lost whatever self control I had. NOBODY was going to beat up on MY twin brother, and get away with it, not if I can help it. I flew at them, screaming at the top of my lungs. I totally decked out every Soc in my way and when I got to Demetrius, I started to punch him out. The Socs finally had enough and left. I collapsed on the ground, in shock, and a total mess. I hesitantly glanced around and my stomach flip-flopped. Kevin was lying on the ground, and blood was pouring from his nose. I quickly got up and rushed to everybody. The guys all looked grim but surprisingly happy. We had beaten the toughest group around! None of them were without some kind of injury or bruise, but my brothers had always been proud of their "battle scars" as long as it was worth it. I fell to the ground and started to weep, weep for everyone that this rumble has affected, weeping because violence seemed to be the only way to solve today's generations' disputes. Someone hehind me was gently helping me to my feet. I turned around to see Scott, a small trickle of blood streaming from his nose but otherwise he alone seemed to be the only one who was ok. The others were slowly gathering in. But one person was still missing. I grabbed Scott and we raced over to Kevin. He was in bad shape.  
  
"Quick Noel!" Scott cried.  
  
"Well what can I do?!" I was near hysterical and couldn't think clearly.  
  
"Don't you remember what Father Christmas gave you just this past Christmas?"  
  
I did. Very clearly. It was a little diamond flask that's full of the cordial from the Fireberrys of the Sun. It has the power to fully heal and restore anybody who are hurt. I've always had the flask around my neck. My hands shook as I poured a few drops into my brother's mouth. He stirred and gradually his eyes opened. I looked up and was surprised to see all the others around us.  
  
"What happened?" Kevin asked in amazement.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's over now." I smiled at all of them. "Let's go home."  
  
  
Author's note END: Hi! I hope ya'll liked this story and PLEASE give a review, so I'll know what I did that is good and what I need to do to make it better. Thanks! =o) Thank you!! 


End file.
